Episode 2-130
Summary Asha's magic usage record is checked before the magicians' conference. The record for destruction magic matched the 29 homicides, proving she was responsible. The record for her uses of hoti visnu provides evidence for the remaining three homicides. Since her transfer to planet Willarv in the year N5, Asha used hoti visnu over 1000 times. Asha's sentence will be decided at the conference. Outside of the conference area, something makes a loud BANG. Airi bitterly complains about her uncomfortable ride in Lorraine's upgraded flying car. Lorraine explains that they could not otherwise get a transport with a direct route from Atera to Aeroplateau. Ruche chimes in that her teleportation skills made the trip even shorter. After Airi's friends spend a bit of time teasing her, Ruche notices that there are many halfs around, and Lorraine wonders why. Airi comments that Aeroplateau is not a half-friendly city, plus halfs are unable to use magic so they would not be here for the conference. Ruche has a brief chat with a nearby half, and then explains to her friends that many halfs were summoned to be witnesses in Asha's trial, and Saha wanted to make sure there were plenty of them. Inside the conference building, Natasha complains about the halfs that seem to be everywhere, and suggests to her friend that they kick them all out. Erin tells her to be careful, because Saha has guaranteed their safety. Natasha then notices Ran sitting nearby, and recalls his half phobia. Erin notes that since he is sitting among halfs, his phobia may have gotten better... or not, as she notices the tears pouring down his face. The two women spend some time mocking him behind his back before a blue-haired woman tells them, "Excuse me", and walks past them to Ran. Rana gently places her hand on his and tells him everything will be okay. Sitting out in the sunshine, Ran jokes that Rana was always too busy with work, yet she has time to spare to attend a conference. She tells him that Huan and Eline are keeping an eye on Mistyshore so she, as a high-ranked magician, came in their stead. Ran jokes that she finally came for a date; too bad she is quickly approaching 30. She points out that he is 10 years older, but he responds that since he is a quarter he could still pass as a magic school student. Rana tells him that he is still aging slowly, and some day he will grow old. She then enigmatically states that once they are back in Mistyshore, she will receive something that will stop her from aging. When a confused Ran asks what she means, she says that she will tell him later. Rana then congratulates him both on his graduation and his AA promotion. Ran is surprised that she was serious about her aging comment, since he figured she was just joking. He then says that he wishes he could return to Mistyshore with her, but with all the recent events that have happened and his entanglement in this mess, and the new evidence, he is worried if there is anyone left who is willing to defend Asha. A voice on a loudspeaker announces that the conference will begin in 15 minutes, and all magicians ranked 1-100 should enter the main hall in rank order. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted March 23, 2015): * (thumbnail - Asha): Ever since three days before the deadline, I haven't been able to focus my eyes properly, and now it continues after the deadline... Why...? So it made it difficult for me to draw lines, and I can't even check if everything was drawn properly now. T_T I think I may need to go to the hospital tomorrow. * (Lorraine, Airi, and Ruche): We haven't seen them in a very long time. Airi got the martial arts outfit from Lorraine. Her clothes really look simpler now, though... * (crying Ran): What's the difference between a comical and serious portrayal of Ran's half phobia? Some of you have known about it for a while, but many of you will learn about it in this episode. If you still don't know about it, then if you keep looking you eventually will. * (Ran and Rana): There's that mysterious sense of distance between them when they're more than friends but not quite lovers. He'd just been crying, but now he's all proud like he never cried at all; he is Ran Sairofe (37 years old, never been in a romantic relationship). Rana doesn't have a face that can be made fun of as ugly...so why does Ran call her a hag? (lit. "ugly face") * + Typo fixed. Thanks for letting me know! 2-130 grouches.png|getting ready 2-130 Halfs everywhere.png|getting info 2-130 obligatory soft focus.png|time together 2-130 waiting.png|time running out Notes * The data on the screen shows that Asha cast hoti visnu three times in the year N5, so she was at least 10 years old when Visnu approached her. Show/Hide Spoiler Their meeting when she was 10 is confirmed later in Season 2. * Recall that Rana made a deal with Eline Haias in which the conditions of the deal would be invalidated if Rana turned 30 before Ran graduated. This is related to Rana's mysterious comment about receiving something that will stop her from aging. We learn more details about this item and Rana's deal later on. * Ruche is unlikely to follow her friends into the main hall since her rank is 117. References